


The Snake

by Ruanthanhxien



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Boy Love, Fanfiction, Human, Love, M/M, She Li - Freeform, Smut, Snake god, cun tou, magic (little), old xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruanthanhxien/pseuds/Ruanthanhxien
Summary: I try a fanfiction for my little Cun Tou (the crew cut boy with Mo Guan Shan) and She Li. First of all, I needed someone with She Li so he wouldn't disturd He Tian and Mo Guan Shan. And I saw Cun Tou: lovely boy, loyal bro, often being with Mo :D Hope somebody will ship this couple with me ^_^Sorry, I am practising English writing skills. Tell me if you find something wrong. Thanks!





	1. Part 1

I am She Li, a snake god who is wild and arrogant, because of sin, I was deported to human world in a snake form, having the duty to give human being three wishes as a gratitude each time they save my snake-life.

I met you on a noon, when the fire-like heat of the sun made the animal's body almost dry died. You were a young man,crew cut head, slender figure, amputated one leg. You took me home, gave me water and food. As a boring gratitude that a snake giving wishes had to do, I gave you three wishes.

You hesitated, then asked me if you might wish for everyone. I shook my snake body, saying that each wish was only possible for one person.

You fell into deep thought, eyebrows furrowed.

The first wish, you wished for  a man named Mo Guan Shan to be no longer poor. He was a kind person who saved you in an accident in the past so you could be alive, even if one of your legs was broken. He also helped a lot of people, but somehow his family didn’t escape the poverty.

The second wish, you hope that Mr. Chu living in your village would be healthy soon. Thought he was very wealthy, he was a kind man, often distributing rice and things to the poor without taking money. Recently he was suddenly sick, his children find doctor to cure him but it had no effect, his family’s assets became exhausted.

The third wish, you give to a male couple, two man loved each other but had to be separated, the other had gone to the battlefield for 3 years without any news, the other had been still waiting, not married anyone else. You said to me, although it was not the love between male and female, but faithful love was just very respectful. You wished that the man would return peacefully, reunit with his lover.

Except you, with your handicapped leg, didn’t keep a wish for yourself.

I felt strange. Before you, no one had  used wishes for other people.

The young man, poor, not having any relative, ...

But you don't make a wish for... you...

 

One day, I stayed with you.

I was still a cranky snake who spoke human language, you were still a hard working young man. You didn’t have strength to work on the fields like others  in the village, so you choose handicraft, like weaving baskets and selling them. You weaved  baskets deftly, the bamboo line were made into  lovely curves ... That day, you made a basket for me, I lied in it, you took me wherever we could go .

You cooked really well, you cooked the meals that I like. Actually, I just needed raw chicken eggs. However, I also wanted to try the dishes that male mortals use. I liked enjoying anything you cooked for me.

And actually... I like you, too.

You were gentle and kind, you were naive, would blush in embarrassment when being teased by any girl. You didn’t have chances to school, but you still had some heart-breaking books to read at your free time. I taught you writing, teaching you about poetries and distiches. You liked my poetry, you said that it brought the coolness and freshness. You didn’t know distiches, so you would widen your eyes and praise me. When I used to be in the Spiritual place, I always had florid compliments around me, but somehow I just felt happy when I received your compliments. Perhaps they were the most rustic but honest words in this world.

At night when little Cun Tou, you, were sleeping, I would crawl to the bed, watching you in sleep. Poor old clothes can’t bind your lovely innocence. Your face was calm, your eyelashes hung down, lips parted, nose breathed.

My metallic eyes darkened. Your figure were being in my sight ...

 

I was just an arrogant snake god, nevermind about happiness, sorrow, love, or hate.

But at this moment, She Li felt weak, he was not confident in himself.

.

.

.

I love you

This little love steadily grew, binding this small snake body, willing to tear it into a hundred pieces. Was it when people love they always want to protect their loved ones and bring happiness to the person they love? I hated the truth that I had committed a mistake then being locked up in a lowly animal skin. If I had been still a strong majesty spirit, I could have protected and brought happiness to my little Cun Tou, no need three scanty wishes. But my mind asked me back, “Are you really going to live with him if you are a god again? With noble status and freedom, do you still pay attention to miserable poor Cun Tou?

 I didn't have the strength to answer. I were extravagant, weren’t I? I had never been in love with anyone, hadn’t I? One day, I would about to leave you ...

One day, you sat on a chair, I lied peacefully on your lap, just like that, watching the dark clouds flood. It was going to rain.

A raven came from somewhere...

...transformed into a black-haired man, like an angel. My pupils shrank. The Messenger of God.

 

"The Spirit of Snake, She Li, we bring the Almighty ‘s words to you, please quickly receive"

On the murky sky thousands of angels appeared . You panicked, hugging me and kneeling down hardly. As long as I saw, my heart hurt so much. Was it... worrying ...?

 

"Little Tou, you don't need to kneel." I told you. But you were afraid of gods, the entities that were so far different from humanity. I really wanted to use my body to embrace your small body, reassure my little Cun Tou, and threaten those hateful angels. But my majestic appearance was lost, these sharp eyes were no longer menacing.

For the first time, I repressed the scorn, taking the Message in front of thousands of surprised angels and the Messenger.

“The Almighty said that, you, She Li, the Snake god, had improved well, and carried out the mission, now you can get back your old magic and figure. The chains were removed and freedom were given back!

 

Those words were like thunderbolt in my ears.

 

You heard it, too. You remained silent, not protesting.

 

The sky flashed a light shining on my snake body. I felt the flow of strength in my veins, felt my hands and legs gradually formed .... Loose silver hair, this tall body ... this adorable face ... .

 

 Snake God returned.

I had regained the god body, also had freedom.

But something is empty. Insensitivity.

I used to tell you, when I had freedom again, I would go back to Chuan Hai. That place was far, far away, people cannot come to ...

 

I turned back, facing Cun Tou. You was concious again.

Rainy. Heaven angel also disappeared.

 

"Cun Tou .... it's time for me to go ..."

I didn't expect that myself  let out such cruel words like that. The words seemed to be forced out from my mouth, not calculating, or considering.

.

.

.

You nodded, not daring to look up at me. Your voice was calmly, but finally unable to control the trembling.

 

"So... so ... perfect ... You had freedom again. Wish you will fine on your way home."

I don't know what I thought.

I stood in front of you, nodding in thanks, then going away, not turn back.

 

Didn’t look back...

 

When I flew away, you limped out of the rain, and slipped. You resist the pain, trying to get up, chasing after my figure. You looked up at the sky, face were wet, didn’t know whether because of the rain ...

 

... or tears ...?

.

.

.

Chuan Hai was very close ..

 

So close....

 

The image of Cun Tou appeared in my mind.

Chuan Hai had been very close ...

But I did't want to go there!

My vague mind awoke. Things while I was still in the form of snake slowly pass over.... resentment, wishes, promises ....

 

More than anything, is your silhouette. The body was a bit thin, one leg is amputated, crew cut head, a pair of clear eyes always looking for me, lovely mouth often calls "She Li, She Li", the limp footsteps on the small village road every soon mornings ...

My poor Cun Tou.

I was a cold blood, wild, betraying snake god.

 

Chuan Hai was so close ...

 

I turned back, I wanted to return to..... my own cottage ... There was a young man who always waited for me to come home, always cooked for me, always called my name. Only you give me the feeling ....

 

Love....?

 

You fell in the rain, your eyes drenched with tears, looking me disappeared ...

 

It was as hurt as using needles to stitch skin . Hundreds of needles pierced the skin, bleeding. My innocent Cun Tou, my poor Cun Tou. I loved you, whether in the form of a snake or god. I was just a weak entity, you were the most powerful person in the world, taught me how to feel, reduced my wildness ...

 

That night, I came back to you.


	2. Part 2 (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: H scene

Rain had stopped, the little house was slightly damp, food was cold. Perhaps nobody used.

You slept quietly in bed, hair was still wet. I didn’t dare to sit by your side. I was afraid that you would wake up, would be angry with me, wouldn’t forgive me when I suddenly left you. I just watched you sleep from afar. So strange, when the god were afraid ...

 Your abdomen was pulled back, maybe you hadn't eaten, your one thin arm was on forehead, hide your eyes. One leg was cut...

The sobs echoed in the solitary house.

"She Li ...."

You called my name in your trance, tears falling down. My heart ached with pain, finally I couldn't help running to hug you in my hands.

"Yea... I came back to you... My apologize... I was here for you ..." I gentlly patted you for the first time in this human body, slightly satisfied but also heartbroken. In fact, my love for you was not an illusion.

 

You was small in my arms, awaking wet eyes looked at me, as if you didn't believe it was real. You let tears fall on your lovely face ... You also loved me, but you couldn’t say out, fear that was a big sin; human beings and gods cannot be together, and we were both male...

 

I stubbornly prevented you from sobbing, hastily preventing your wet lips. I greedily licked and sucked your lips, lusting more and more, my tongue slipped inside your mouth. You were meek in my arms, hands on my chest but not pushed me out, your eyes were closed.

Kissing you a bit, I was startled and let go. I made you scared, didn’t I? When a man forced another man to kiss him, not to mention that I was a god, using force forced you to kiss me. You breathed in my arms, your cheeks were red as you were drunk, your eyes dreamily looked at me, maybe embarrassed.

 

The sentiment rises, but I was able to suppress indecent thoughts that, for the first time, arise in my mind after several thousand years of singleness and arrogance. I had dinner with you, tell you the situation so that you can be relieved, then we both went to sleep, embracing each other. In the past, I curled up beside you, but now I can hug you, protect you. Hearing your regular breathing, I felt my heart calm ...

 

One day, I offered to marry you.

I dismissed all your fears, a god could love a human being, as long as the god had enough strength to protect the person whom he loved.

 

In the spring, you took me to visit your parents' grave. The graves of two were at the foot of the hill, so peaceful.

Clearing the grass, burning incense, I silently looked at the two graves, my heart spoke, as if to tell your parents, "I will protect your child, love little Tou forever." The wind blew across the hillside gently, as if agreeing for a you and me marry each other.

You looked at me, pulling my sleeve. I looked at you with gentle smile, and followed you home. The home of the two of us.

The wedding night, I made love to you.

You were like a small white orange flower that is not magnificent but lovely. You hesitate, taking off marriage dress, naked body appeared in front of my eyes, making my throat dry. I asked your permission, you was shyly let my hand caress on your soft flesh. I mournfully caressed the cut leg. Deficiencies did  not diminish your beauty that only I could see. I was always the other leg for you, protecting and loving you, until my soul no longer existed in this world ...

Your place squeezed my hot arousal. Hot moist breath blended together, infatuated. I was a devilish Snake God, but I had never tasted love. Love was something that weakens the power, lust is the mess of gods. I have heard the Three Worlds say that once upon a time there was a soul, no matter what crimes committed, never committed sexuality and lust, and so on through countless lives, every life kept itself virgin. I had never met that soul before, but if there was a chance to meet each other, we would definitely become soulmate.

But then, I had you.

You were virgin, in front of love you were still awkward, embarrassed. The two bodies combined together, you tightened, painfully, hugged my neck. I was hurt for you, after loosening, was to gently bury me little by little into you. So tight. Hot. As a fire pit of hell burned the snake god that was tinged with mundane pleasure.

 

I loved you, kissing everywhere that my lips could touch. You replied, lovely lips planting on my lips every hesitated kisses. Couldn't get it off ...

Your moaning was like sweet honey pouring into my heart, teasing a god who broke his limit. Yes, you was my wife, so I would not hesitate to bury myself deep inside you, admiring your beautiful arousal, enjoying you calling my name

"She Li... She Li ..."

And in return, was my voice calling your name, full of cherish and lust.

 

"Little Tou ... I love you ..."

I took a deep breath of the scent at your neck, drunk your sobbing voice, my divine body no longer self-control, just moved in and out. I was like a normal person who fall deeply into dullness, a sweet dullness, and you were the one who made I ready to give up the elegent and sink into that black pool.

You accepted me, accepting my love poison in you. When we reached the limit, you suck up my spirit. Extreme pleasure was detonated, causing people getting high, lossing energy. I gave you my sweet poison, I just wanted to bury deeply in your body, feeling a little bit more and more this moment.

I pulled myself out, watching my semen slowly flowing out of your beautiful butt, full of love and pride . I always gave myself to you. And you, forever mine.  
.

.

.

I love you, and you love me too.

But time made me realize something ...

   
You were getting older, and I was still not old, still being a young god.

Time took you away from me.

You lied on the bed, weak. But your eyes looking at me were as clear as the past.

I loved you forever, please stay with me.

Don't ..... don't leave me ...

You vitality weakened .... You calmly passed away in my hands.

I faced down in your chest .. My body trembled ...

I hugged you, you was like asleep, soft in my hug, even though cold.

I buried you next to your parents, quietly kneeling in front of your grave. Sky was still blue, I couldn't see your soul ... But, I would find you, someday ....  
....

For the first time, after thousands of years, the heart of the Snake god was broken.

 

She Li lied unmoving on the side of Cun Tou's grave, turning into a dead snake.

 

The same snake figure in the day he met the person he loved all his life ...

.

.

.

"Go to this address." Voice of the warehouse owner.

A young man said "yes", climbed onto a scooter to deliver goods.

 

"This address is ..." He stood in front of a luxury apartment, pressed the doorbell.

 

A tall man appeared, his hair was silver, his eyes were as sharp as a snake's.

 

"This is yours. Please sign this place ..." The young man happily handed over the goods to him, and then added the sign to confirm the delivery. The man gave money to him, but he didn't have money to charge.

 

While the young man awkwardly searched for charge money, the crooked smiling man let his lips near Cun Tou's face and kissed his ear, making him jerk, blushing and nearly barking.

 

"There is no need to give charge money, just let me enter the room tonight ," the man breathed into the boy's ear, teasing.

 

"You pervert !!! Young man scowled with embarrasment, only making the older man laugh. He wraped his hands around the slim waist of Cun Tou, leaning close to him, cheeky:

"Then kiss me, as much as the amount of money." The words were indecent.

 

The boy showed anger, but then hesitated, looking around. Certaining there were no people, he hugged the man's face and kissed three really loud ones. The male man covered his mouth to try to stop laughing, it was an instant desire to fight!

 

"I go back to work now! Why did I marry a mad man like you!"

 

"Oi ... I had to postpone the meeting this morning to wait for my wife to deliver the goods to me. I also wash clothes ..." The silver-haired man raised his hand, showing an innocent face, also tell more with hope to get compliments.

The young man was embarassed. Definitely - he - was suffering from - spell of love !!! That he love this rich dangerous man!!! In the past this man threatened and bullied him, suddenly later he seriously pursued Cun Tou, then proposed to him, even dare to say that Cun Tou was his first love !!!

 

The younger felt helpless. He definitely had a disease! If he couls return to the date of being proposed ... Aww ... so romantic ...

!!!!!!!!

 

"If you're still indecent like that, just wait for me to punish you."

"Ok sir!!"


End file.
